1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reducing noise; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method capable of controlling a noise adjustment ratio during a noise reduction process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various ways of reducing noise, and the known technique related to amplitude adjustment has been disclosed in publications such as Taiwan Patent No. M277217 issued on Oct. 1, 2005 entitled “Background noise elimination device”, which comprises an amplitude capture channel to insulate low voltage signals, because in its disclosure, the low voltage signals are determined as noise signals. Therefore, after the low voltage signals are insulated, high voltage signals (which are normal voice) successfully passing through the channel for being played are the voice without noise interference. However, the insulated low voltage signals might possibly contain non-noise voice, if they are determined as noise and directly insulated, the output voice would be different from the original voice and sounds unnatural, therefore it is necessary to improve the method of reducing noise by simply adjusting the amplitude.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for reducing noise and a computer program thereof and an electronic device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.